Ah, a Chuva
by Ana Wright
Summary: Rony percebe a burrada que fez. Haverá uma chance para ele consertála? Essa fic foi escrita para um concurso que depois nem ocorreu. Ontem, 08 de outubro, e a reescrevi. Estou postando aqui para inaugurar minha estadia no FF.


**Ah, a Chuva**

por Ana Wright

* * *

Há dois meses em Hogwarts estava havendo treinamentos de Duelos no Salão Principal. Voldemort retornara e as pessoas precisavam estar preparadas.

Após o jantar, três vezes por semana, Dumbledore se levantava pedia a todos que fizessem o mesmo e então por magia fazia com que as mesas sumissem e aparecessem sete grandes pistas de duelos, uma para cada ano. Hoje era um dia desses, então Harry, Rony e Mione depois de se levantaram foram até a sexta pista referente ao ano em que estavam.

A professora McGonagall cuidava da pista do sexto ano, e como todas às vezes, estava sorteando dois nomes de alunos para duelarem.

Harry e Rony não estavam ligando muito porque já tinham sido sorteados em outro dia, mas Mione estava uma pilha de nervos.

-E se me vencerem? Imagine a manchete "Melhor amiga de Harry Potter não consegue se sair bem nem em Duelos Escolares".

-Garota, quer parar com isso. Você é a melhor aluna do sexto ano. Vai ser moleza.

-É Ronald, você diz isso porque duelou com quem mesmo? –ela fingia estar pensando.– Ah, me lembrei! Foi com o Goyle, não é? Bom, ele não é muito melhor que um aluno do primeiro ano.

-Silêncio vocês dois! –Harry se intrometeu na discussão que começaria.– A professora vai dizer o nome das duas primeiras pessoas dessa noite.

Dava para perceber que McGonagall estava gritando, mas como a chuva era intensa lá fora eles só ouviam as pessoas que estavam mais perto deles. Depois de quase se descabelar de tanto gritar ele resolveu fazer um feitiço para aumentar o tamanho dos papéis com o nome das pessoas.

No primeiro lia-se "Pansy Parkinson", no segundo "Hermione Granger".

Harry e Rony miraram a amiga. Ela estava meio parada sem saber o que fazer.

-Vai lá Mione... –disse o ruivo encorajando-a, quem visse pensaria que eles não brigavam a semanas.– Acaba com aquela retardada.

Ela entrou na pista e no momento que encarou Pansy, se tornou outra. Parecia decidida que sairia dali dando mais vinte pontos a Grifinória (quem era o vencedor do duelo garantia vinte pontos a sua casa).

Não foi um duelo muito difícil. Hermione dava de dez a zero na sonsa da sonserina.

Primeiro conjurou um feitiço pra desarmar no que a outra se protegeu. Não se deu por vencida e tentou de novo. Conseguiu. Enquanto Parkinson corria para sua varinha atirou-lhe o Feitiço da Perna-Bamba fazendo várias pessoas em volta rirem muito alto, até a professora Minerva se esforçava para manter-se séria. Por fim se apiedou, se é que pode se chamar isso de piedade, e conjurou um Estuporante a uma Pansy irritada que lutava para se manter em pé.

Coroando a vitória McGonagall chegou perto dela, um sorriso mal contido no rosto, e disse:

-Granger, meus parabéns! É pena que eu não possa lhe dar mais pontos. Sabe como é, regras são regras.

A morena assentiu e extremamente feliz saiu da pista para que começasse o duelo entre Simas e Ernesto Macmillan.

Harry e Rony vieram correndo para ela.

-Parabéns! –o primeiro a abraçou.– Eu não teria feito melhor.

-Ah! Pára com isso, vai.

Quando eles se separaram, ela olhou para Rony. Parecia que ele estava sofrendo de um grande conflito interior.

-Hum... –ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.– eu preciso fazer uma coisa que eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria assim que você duelasse com alguém e ganhasse. Como você duelou e ganhou, eu vou ter que cumprir. –sua voz saiu de um jeito tímido e decidido ao mesmo tempo.

-Pois então cumpra, Rony.

Foi muito rápido. Ela nem teve tempo de pensar. Ele? Ele tinha acabado de dar um selinho nela.

-Era isso. –o ruivo estava da cor de seus cabelos, meio acanhado.

Algumas pessoas tinham visto a cena e agora quase todo o Salão estava olhando para os dois, inclusive Harry que não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

Hermione estava em estado de choque. Rony meio que esperava uma resposta.

Então a garota sem pensar lhe deu um tapa na cara e gritou:

-Nunca mais fale comigo! Escutou? –ela saiu correndo do Salão, passou pelas portas do castelo e foi aos jardins debaixo daquela tremenda chuva.

Ronald Weasley que naquele momento não estava nem aí para as pessoas que olhavam foi atrás dela.

Estava muito escuro lá fora e ele a perdeu de vista. Não adiantava mais. Tudo estava perdido. Ela o odiaria para sempre.

Totalmente ensopado ele encostou-se a uma árvore e se lamentou:

-Eu sou tão burro, acabei de perder a garota mais incrível do mundo. Acabei de perder Hemione. Perdi a amizade da minha Mione. Você é um estúpido mesmo, Rony. Droga! Eu a adoro, eu a amo. E ela? –ele rio sarcástico.– Ela me odeia.

Quando ergueu os olhos viu a morena a sua frente, há uns dois metros de distancia.

-Me desculpa! Eu sou um idiota, não mereço você. Deveria saber que você não gosta de mim. Vou entender se você não quiser ser mais minha amiga, mas, por favor, me perdoe.

Ela se aproximou dele. Estava linda como nunca com os cabelos hiper molhados.

-Repete aquela parte que você estava falando sozinho. –pediu ela.

-Qual? A que eu disse que você é a garota mais incrível do mundo e que eu amo você?

-Rony você tem certeza disso? ­–ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

-O que, que eu amo você?

-É.

-Certeza absoluta. Desde o fim daquele baile idiota no quarto ano.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha colocando as mãos dele na sua própria cintura e as dela em volta do pescoço dele.

Então se beijaram.

Era um beijo meio inexperiente, mas nem por isso ruim. Na verdade, era maravilhoso.

Já sem fôlego, encerraram o beijo sutilmente e se abraçaram.

Ficaram muito tempo assim, sentindo apenas o abraço que trocavam e os pingos da chuva que caiam sobre eles. Até que Mione murmurou:

-Eu também amo você.

-Então por que você me deu um tapa? –ele usou o mesmo tom de voz dela.

-Oh, meu Merlin, é verdade! Deve estar doendo ainda. -ela se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo, preocupada e desembestou a falar.– Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse fazer aquilo, estava despreparada e demorei a me dar conta do que realmente tinha acontecido. E quando caiu a minha ficha eu já estava aqui fora, sem saber de novo o que fazer. E agora eu estou com você e...

-Hermione, quer calar a boca?- ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo e ele deu um selinho nela.

-Vamos fazer assim... Eu te perdôo pelo tapa e você me perdoa por ter te beijado na frente de todo mundo. Certo?

-Certo. Aposto que daqui alguns anos vamos rir de toda esta situação.

-É, mas agora vamos ao que interessa?

-De que...- mas antes que Mione terminasse a frase ele a beijou novamente.

* * *

O que vc achou?? me deixe uma reveiw!! eu iria adorar!!

obrigada por ler!!

Ana.


End file.
